


They match

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a pair of boots that match John's jumper</p>
            </blockquote>





	They match

                                                 

“No Sherlock, they are hideous.” John said firmly.

“But John, they match your new Christmas jumper.” Sherlock informed him.

John rolled his eyes and snorted in frustration as Sherlock purchased the boots in spite of his protests. He got over being angry about them when Sherlock marched into the parlor wearing nothing but the boots and John’s new Christmas jumper. Sherlock was right, they did match.


End file.
